Frozen Torture
by pwnsome noob
Summary: The pain of it is so real, it blocks off everything else. Hidan knows all about this kind of pain, he loves it. But there is more than just physical pain out there, and sometimes it can hurt more... Hidan and my OC not a romance, more like a hatred.


**Heya! So here's the deal; Nuhima is my Naruto OC. She's a member of Akatsuki, normally partnered with Sasori/Deidara. She's normally very happy go lucky.  
So anyhoo, Nuhima is Haku's cousin (boy who looked like a girl- uwaa! I miss him.) and has the same kekkei genkai that he did. I think it was some kind of manipulation of ice or what not. When Nuhima was 12, her neighbors came and murdered her parents, for fear of their kekkei genkai. Pretty much the same thing that happened to Haku. She's incredibly torn up over her parents' deaths and it's a very touchy subject with her. Her life's goal is to be murdered by someone worthy of killing her, so she can rejoin her parents in death.**

**Oh yeah, and she can't stand Hidan. (I don't know how that's possible, Hidan is the coolest. XD)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Frozen Torture**

Pleasant dreams, mixed in with a bit of fear. Sometimes tears were shed. A strong desire, fuelled by a crushing sadness. That's how her nights went.

Ever since that day, Nuhima had never really had a good night of sleep. Her dreams would range from happy memories of her past- like her parents taking her out for ramen; swinging on a swing while her father pushed her, laughing; her mother helping her bake cookies- to terrifying memories, like running through piles of corpses; her mother's still dead face; her father's blood splattered over his clothing; and a mirror… She always dreamt of that mirror. She would look into it, and see herself. She would see her parents standing behind her, smiling. They would reach out their hands to her, and say "_Come, Nuhima! Let's go play!" _She would smile, and reach her hand forward…

The mirror would break. She would then scrabble around on the ground, desperately trying to put the pieces back together. Her fingers would get cut, and her blood would drip down her arms, staining the glass. Her tears would flow down her face, mingling with the crimson. She would scream at the pieces, scream for them to come back, scream and scream and scream, until she could taste blood in her throat…

"_You promised you would never leave me alone…!"_

A blinding, shocking pain tore Nuhima from her deep sleep. She sat bolt upright in her bed, shaking and sweating terribly. She clenched her teeth together, and gripped her hand. It was bleeding like crazy, a deep gash going through her palm. She stared at it with shock. How did that happen?

"Hurts good, doesn't it?"

Nuhima looked up at the voice with surprise. When her eyes laid on Hidan, she scowled. Ah yes, that's right- she and him were on a mission together, much to her displeasure. Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara had all come down with a horrible flu, and Pein had ordered Nuhima and Hidan to be paired up temporarily until their partners got better. There had been much protest from both of them, but there's no arguing with Pein.

Now Nuhima looked at the Jashinist with utter hatred, her bloody hand clenched. To her shock, she could see that his skin had turned black and white, and he was standing inside a symbol made of blood.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nuhima said through clenched teeth, her eyes on Hidan's hand; it had a kunai stuck through it. "Why are you performing your ritual?"

Hidan snickered. "Ah, I was bored, you know?" He took the kunai by the handle and wrenched it out of his flesh with a sickening noise. Nuhima cringed as she felt his pain. "I decided to give you a wake up call."

The kunoichi furrowed her eyebrows and stepped out of her bed cautiously. The two were staying in an old, run down hotel, and had rented the cheapest two-bed room in the lot. The dirt floor had enough grime on it to make anybody squirm, and Hidan's blood only added to the mess. Nuhima's bare feet delicately stepped onto the floor as she took a step closer to her temporary partner.

"You're performing you're ritual on me?" Nuhima said quietly, not a hint of fear in her voice. "Why?"

Hidan rolled his purple eyes. "'Cuz you've been bitch'n at me this whole week, and I figured this was a good way to get some payback."

Nuhima took another step closer to him threateningly- that was the thing about her, she was one of the only woman brave (or reckless) enough to threaten Hidan. She cocked an eyebrow.

"You're going to kill me." She said. It wasn't a question.

"Nah, not kill you," Hidan said airily, waving his hand. "Pein would have my ass for that. No I'm not going to kill you," He narrowed his eyes. "But I'll come close."

Nuhima remained placid. "I'm not afraid of death, Hidan." She said softly. "You're not going to force me to do anything I don't want to do, if that's what you were thinking."

Hidan laughed. "Like I would want you for _that_! Nah, I'm just gonna have a bit of fun with you, my way." With that he took the bloodied kunai in his hand and pressed it to his cheek. A thin line of blood dripped down his chin as he smiled with pleasure.

A small slit appeared on Nuhima's face, and dripped blood. She squinted her eyes, but didn't show any sign of discomfort.

"Interesting." She murmured. "So whatever happens to you happens to me too?"

"That's the idea. Our bodies are linked now until I let you go."

"Hmm," Nuhima pressed her lips together thoughtfully. She brushed past Hidan to the rickety old cabinet standing in the corner of the room. She opened its doors and pulled out her Akatsuki cloak. She went through its pockets, searching for something.

"Hey, hey, no matter what you do, you can't save yourself from this technique!" Hidan said giddily as he watched her. Nuhima ignored him and pulled out her flask from her cloak.

"Now why would I want to save myself from this?" Nuhima sneered, uncorking the flask. "This promises to be interesting. Let's call this a test of endurance, shall we?"

Hidan watched curiously as Nuhima poured the water out of the flask. She let it splash over her outstretched hand. The water mixed with her blood, turning it a faint pink color. With one fluid motion, Nuhima snapped her wrist back, and the water froze into a long spike of ice. She caught it mid-air before it could fall to the ground.

"And what do you plan on doing with that?" Hidan snickered. "Whatever physical harm you do to me will only happen to you!"

Nuhima didn't answer, but she smirked. To Hidan's surprise, she plunged the spike down into her own foot. Her crimson blood splattered against the ice.

Hidan sucked in breath as his foot was ripped open as well. His own blood seeped over the floor, mixing with hers.

"What the hell…?" Hidan stuttered. "Are you frickin stupid?!"

"I'm not afraid of pain." Nuhima said slowly, her face emotionless. "Give me everything you've got."

Hidan clenched his teeth. "You little bitch! The type of pain I'm thinking of is way worse than some little foot boo-boo!"

Nuhima tightened her hand over the spike. The part that was lodged in her foot suddenly sprouted several more spikes, ripping through her skin. She clenched her teeth.

"What are you waiting for, you bastard?" Nuhima hissed through her teeth. "Come on, bring it already! In fact, go farther- bring me to the very edge of death itself, I dare you."

Hidan clenched his hands with pain and anger. "You're really asking for it…" He warned. "Don't get me pissed, cuz' when I get pissed, I go crazy, and I will end up killing you!"

Nuhima wrenched the spike out of her foot, and both she and Hidan stumbled a bit, crippled. She tightened her grip on the ice, and it shattered. The shards fell to the floor with a melodious tinkle. Hidan and Nuhima stood staring at each other, in a face off.

With a short yell, Hidan took his kunai and plunged it into his shoulder. Nuhima choked and stumbled; her foot could no longer support her, and she fell against the wall. Her blood seeped down her arm and down the wall. Her expression was one of pained hatred as she stared into Hidan's crazed eyes.

"Do you like _this _pain?!" He screamed at her, jostling the kunai. Nuhima winced; her hand flew up to her shoulder. "Want me to go _farther_?"

"Whatever you do," Nuhima muttered darkly. "I couldn't care less. Stick that kunai in your frickin' throat for all I care. Maybe that'll shut you up."

Hidan laughed shrilly. "Ah yeah, lemme tell you, I'm going to go farther than that! Let's suffer the indescribable pain that near-death brings together! This is gonna hurt so much, your parents are gonna feel it."

Nuhima's eyes flashed. In less than a second, she had crossed the room and had shoved her fist into Hidan's face. He was thrown backwards out of the symbol, his head hit the wall, and the kunai was wrenched out of his shoulder. He fell with a thump.

"_You frickin' bitch!_"

Nuhima stood in the middle of the symbol with her fist extended. She was panting hard from anger. Her eyes were wide, furious. A line of blood dripped from her mouth from the fist she had planted into Hidan's face. He had still been inside the symbol when she had made contact after all.

Again, with the speed of her clan, she appeared in front of Hidan in less than a second. She roughly grabbed him by the front of his cloak and pulled his face closer to hers.

"Don't you _ever _talk about my parents." She hissed. Her face was so deadly that for once Hidan didn't say anything. "If you say another word about them, bad or good, I'll rip your frickin' throat out. Let's see Kakuzu sew _that _back on when it's been shattered like that ice." She pointed over her shoulder to the shards of ice scattered over the floor.

And she let him go. He slumped back down to the floor, scowling. Nuhima grabbed her cloak and crossed the room to the door.

"You know, even if you're not in the same room as me," Hidan said quietly. "The ritual will still work. You can't just run away from it. The ritual's not over."

She slammed the door behind her.


End file.
